The Killer Instinct
by btrlover8998
Summary: This is your average love story until Kendaal, his freinds, and the wome he loves are all threatened by the last person you would expect. This sure is a topsy turvy love love story. " P.S please do not copy my work you can use parts but ask before you do


Paste your document here...

The Killer Instinct

INTRO:

Hey, I'm Kendall, I am a part of the band **Big Time Rush** and this is one of the best stories that you will ever read. Let me give you a heads-up on the guys; first, there's Logan. Logan had it all; a dad with a million dollar company, a life with a million friends, and a girl worth a million dollars. That all changed when on his 14th birthday Grace Thompson, his girlfriend mysteriously disappeared and hasn't been seen since. Second, there's James. He was bullied as a kid; he was a genius too, which made him more of a target but the thing he feared most wasn't being bullied at school but, at home. His parents made fun of him, called him names, and ignored him otherwise. He doesn't like to talk about it much and there are only four people who know of this. Third, is Carlos. He had a fairly normal childhood, he laughed and played with good friends, he went to school and came back, and he was kissed goodnight every night by his mom. That all changed when his mother died of an unknown illness and his dad was killed in Iraq in 1998. He was then put in a foster home until 2004 when he was adopted. Lastly, there's me, Kendall. I never really had it easy. My mom and dad were divorced by the time I was four and my mother died before I was six. So, there is the lead on every one of the guys.

Chapter 1 [October10th] 3 DAYS LATER

"Thump Thump Thump" went the rain as it hit the tin roof of the trailer. "See I told you it was just rain" James smirked.

"No, Kendall was right it has rained for two and a half days non-stop, "Logan said, now just as worried as Kendall.

"Come on guys, it's time to go," the driver said over his shoulder as he walked off the bus.

"I'm not going out there," I protested

"Me neither," Carlos and Logan said simultaneously

"Come on guys, we can't let a little rain put a damper on our concert," James said desperately hoping we would agree.

"We're in," I said hesitantly

As we walked into the building I felt my phone vibrate. "Hello" I said. There was no answer, but I could hear a faint almost inaudible sound of breathing.

It was about 11:30 when the concert was over, and 1:30 when we reached the trailer. Then James's phone started to ring, he went outside to answer it.

2 Weeks later

"Okay I'm freaking out" I said "it has been raining for almost three weeks now, and on top of that I haven't seen James since the concert in The East Park Hotel, I said while I paced around the room.

"He'll be here" Logan protested, franticly trying to calm me down.

"I need some fresh air" Carlos said hoping he could get out of the conversation.

"Hey look," Logan said relieved, handing his phone to me.

"Oh, it's James" I sighed in relief as he answered the phone. "Hello" I said still in relief from James finally calling. But, again all he heard was a soft sound of breathing. "Crash" went the phone as it hit the wall.

"What was that?" Logan said realizing I had thrown his phone against the wall.

"That is the second time in two weeks that I have picked up my phone and only heard breathing" I said distraughtly.

"Calm down," Logan said trying to think of what to say next. Then Logan's phone started to ring.

"Don't answer it!" I angrily commanded.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Logan said reaching for his phone. "Here, I'll put it on speaker."

"Help! Help!" James said from the other end of the line.

"Shut it, pretty boy" a voice said in the background. Then, we could hear the distant sound of a gunshot right after.

"Hurry", James said "72 Ridgewood Rd,"

"We have … to go… to 72… Ridgewood Rd," Logan said taking small breaths after every word.

"Carlos, get in here" I yelled in a strained voice.

"What?" Carlos said disappointed.

"I need you to drive us to 72 Ridgewood Rd." Logan said, knowing what I was thinking.

"Okay" he agreed.

"Turn left here" I instructed pointing to a long gravel road.

"You sure ?" Logan inquired.

"Yes I am one-hundred percent sure" I said proudly.

There it was, a, what looked to be a run-down military base. It was surrounded by an eighteen foot high gate.

"The only thing they're missing is the landmines" Carlos said sarcastically as he entered the gate.

"Hurry Logan take out those cameras" I instructed.

"Okay, Carlos pull around that corner so I can cut off the power to the cameras" Logan said pulling out a small hand-gun.

"Don't do that" I commanded "Do you want the whole base to know we are here?"

"Fine," Logan said pulling out a large stick from the glove department. As Carlos drove he stopped at every camera so Logan could "take care of them."

"Okay now that all the cameras are taken care of, we can go and try to find James" I said starting the car.

"Uh, then let's go to the main lobby and work our way up until we find him," Carlos suggested.

"Hold on my phone is ringing," Logan said, reluctantly reaching for his phone.

"So you found my hideout," the strange voice said in a confident tone.

"How do you have my number?" Logan said curiously. There was no answer. "Figures" Logan said in an irritable tone.

"Where's Carlos," Logan said gesturing to the car.

"I don't know," I replied shrugging

"Oh great Kendall, you lost Carlos too," Logan said.

"Are you seriously blaming me here" I smirked. "You know what I am going to find James and Carlos by myself,"

"Fine!" Logan yelled.

"Fine!" I also yelled.

"Fine….." a mysterious voice mimicked.

[Kendall and Logan looked at each other puzzled.]

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" they both yelled. Then the white and black, ghost like figure dissipated into the air.

"What was that?!" Logan stuttered. "I don't know" I gasped. Right after I said that an ear- shredding scream came from the building in the distance

"What was that?" Logan said.

"I don't know, but let's go check it out," I replied running toward the building. On the way to the building it looked like a banded concentration camp.

"Yea, run in the direction of the bloodcurdling screams" Logan said sarcastically, also running in the direction of the building. There were small houses on the verge of crumbling to the ground, a spooky graveyard, and an execution center.

The scream got louder and louder as we came closer to the building. As we got closer to the building the scream became softer and softer as if someone had done something to the screamer. When we got close enough to the building where we could see through the windows, I saw a short thin character walking towards an obviously younger female character. She couldn't have been older than 25 and she had golden brown hair and she was covered in freckles. "Come on!" I said more energetic than before "We need to get to the thirteenth floor," As we raced into the elevator which was covered in dark red blood. I started to freak out. "What's wrong dude?" Logan said franticly.

"What if we don't find them in time, what if they are dead when we get there, what if…" I said leaning against the wall.

"We will find them" Logan interrupted. The elevator ride seemed to be ages and the whole time I was thinking "_What if they're dead when we get there_ and things like that. The creaks and creeks of the elevator kind of went along with the fact that we were on an elevator to the thirteenth floor! "You know the reason these kind of places don't have a thirteenth floor because it's creepy,"" Logan yelled "Ding!" went the elevator as it was stopping on the thirteenth floor. But the last thing I heard was the loud crash of a gunshot.

When the ambulances finally arrived I was slowly bleeding to death due to the bullet in my chest. "Kendall!" James and Carlos yelled running from the building, while Logan sat on the ground still in denial that his best friend lay on the ground dying in front of him.

As the paramedics lifted me in to the ambulance I could hear the faint sound of James, Carlos, and Logan arguing trying to hold back their tears.

The next day

"Excuse me mam do you know where I can find Kendall Schmidt's room?" Logan said as casual as possible.

"Yes, go down the hall, turn left, and it is the fifth door on the right," replied the lady.

"Thank you" Logan said as he began to walk to the room.

"So what exactly happened last night?" Carlos said trying hard not to be mean.

"I don't know we just walked out of the elevator and Boom! The sound of a gunshot and the smell of smoke filled the air and the next thing I knew Kendall was on the floor grabbing his chest," Logan explained.

"Well did you at least see the guy that shot him?" James asked still sounding a little upset.

But, before he had a chance to answer a doctor came out of Kendall's room holding his clipboard in one hand and rubbing his forehead with the other.

"Doctor, come on, after what we just went through we need some good news," Carlos said with a clear sign of guilt on his face.

"Well the only good news I can deliver is that he is still breathing, but I wouldn't get my hopes up," the doctor said as he walked out of sight.

"He looks so…broken" Carlos said knowing he was just adding to the discomfort they were all sharing at the moment. My head was wrapped in a thick Band-Aid strap, I was wearing a gown that looked like something a grandma would throw out, and I had two long elastic bands in the shape of an X strapped across the spot where I'd been shot.

"Come on Kendall talk to me, you can't die on me you are only seventeen," Logan said barley able to push the words out his mouth

"Do you really think that I would die and leave you alone with those two?" I said weakly, pointing to James and Carlos.

Chapter 2

"Kendall!" Logan, James, and Carlos all screamed loud enough the man across the hall, with pneumonia could hear them.

"What?" I replied as if nothing had ever happened?

"We thought you were dead," James said trying to find the right words.

"Okay you finally made it back to us" said the nurse gladly breaking the awkward silence."

Mr. Pena and Mr. Maslow we need to fill out some paperwork so we can get your friend out of here as soon as possible" she continued. As James walked out of the room he looked back and gave a friendly smirk.

"So, you let your best friend get shot," I joked sitting up from my bed.

"But...But…But," Logan stuttered.

"Kidding," I admitted.

"You suck." Logan muttered.

"Hello? Mr. Schmidt the paperwork is filled out so, you can leave but, let me just go and get your clothes," interrupted the nurse once again.

"Thank you," I replied in a relieved tone, getting up from his bed.

"Easy," Logan said propping me on his shoulder.

"Here you go, and have a good day" the nurse said handing me my clothes.

"So, you go get dressed and then we'll head home" Logan said patting me on the back.

10 Minutes Later

"I don't want to go home" I said "Let's go do something blood rushing. Let's go to an amusement park, or go see a movie, or go out to eat or something," I said willing to do anything but go home. "The doctor said you need to rest, so we are taking you home now," James argued.

"Fine," I mumbled crossing my arms like a toddler. Finally they all got home from the agonizingly awkward hour long drive home from the hospital with me practically jumping out of the car just to get inside the house.

"Hold on, hold on, at least let me un-lock it," Carlos said jiggling the key in the lock.

"Finally I don't have to sleep in those un-confortable hospital beds anymore," I said falling face-first onto the comforter on my bed. This, I thought, felt like heaven. It was so good to be back in my own bed and not that stinky, stiff hospital bed I was laid up in for days.

"Well, goodnight," Logan said over his shoulder as he walked down the hallway to his bed.

"Night," I said sounding like a child saying goodnight to his mother.

**The Next Day**

"Rise and shine, we have a full list of things to do today!" James announced opening Kendall's door.

"Whatever," I moaned not moving a muscle. Sleeping right here was the only thing or thought that had crossed into my head.

"Oh great," James thought remembering how hard it is to get me up in the morning, but then he thought of a perfect way to get me up. "Okay, I didn't want for it to have to come to this, but it seems like the only way," James said walking into the kitchen, and then returning with a pitcher of ice cold water. "Last chance," James said walking closer to the un-kept bed.

[Once again I only answered with a soft moan.]

"Okay, you asked for it," James said dumping the entire pitcher on my head.

"Wha.. what was thaaaaat?!" I asked now soaking wet and freezing cold.

"I told you to get up and you didn't," James answered with a small grin peeking out of the corner of his mouth and stretching to his check.

"That doesn't mean you can just throw a pitcher of water on me!" I yelled having an angry sneer on my face.

"Yes it does," Logan interrupted as if he'd been ease-dropping this entire time.

"Will you be quiet nobody even asked you?!" I said sounding quiet irritated at the moment. I was so angry but knew the guys were just trying to help me during this bad time and knew what was best for me right now.

"Well, hurry up and get dressed so we can go to Applebee's I already reserved our table and we have fifteen minutes to get there" James said knowing that I loved Applebee's.

"Can't argue with that now can I," I said slamming my door shut.

"Finally, now I'm going to call in those reservations" James said picking up his phone.

"I thought you already did?" Logan asked quizzically.

"Nope that was just to get Kendall to get dressed," James answered dialing the number.

"Do you really think that they'll give us reservations on the spot?" Carlos asked still confused.

"We're Big Time Rush we can do anything we want," James said as if the other two were stupid.

"Okay, let's go to Applebee's," I said zipping up my Jacket. Getting dressed wasn't easy, after all , had just been shot!

In the car, James and Carlos were once again arguing about something completely pointless, and Logan was lip-singing and seat dancing to some RadioHead he had on his I-pod, but all I could think of right now was that bleak moment between getting shot and being rushed to the hospital. So many questions, so many different scenarios played through my head. Why me? What or who did that? But right now I was going to concentrate on having a good time out with the guys, after .all they did get reservations to Applebee's for me! When we got to the restaurant there was a fancy table marked **Big Time Rush**.

**"I'll have the usual," I said knowing that "the usual" meant a New York Strip with no fat and a diet soda. As the other guys ordered their food I caught something out of the corner of my eye, it was a tall male character holding up a gun yelling at another person, but she was female.**

**"Look guys," I announced pointing to the man.**

**"What about him?" Carlos said not even looking up from his meal.**

**"Don't you see guys; we have to help her," I said jumping up from the table.**

**"Hey you don't take another step towards her" I yelled running towards the thief.**

**"Or what?" the thief answered in return "You've forgotten I'm the one with the gun," the man said.**

"Oh really," I said pulling out a 9mm pistol from his back pocket. "With the thief out of sight it's time toconfront the girl," I thought. "Are you okay," I asked in a concerned tone

"Yea I'm okay" she answered sounding worried.

"It's okay I don't think he'll be anywhere near you again just call this number unless you just need to talk," I said finishing with a friendly wink

"Hold on wait" she said taking out a weathered piece of paper some scribble on it. "Call me sometime," she added handing me the piece of notebook paper

…

"I feel like there was just something special about her was it her perfect complexion, or maybe it was the way her sparkling golden hair glistened in the early afternoon sun, and it could be the way her words froze as they left her mouth in the late October air," I thought as he trotted down the narrow lane back to the restaurant.

"Dude where have you been," James asked putting the last bit catfish in his mouth.

"I told you guys that I needed to go help her," I said trying to straighten up the table before they left.

"Who's her?" Logan said now proving that they were not paying attention to Kendall.

"Just forget it," I said now a little up-set.

When we got home we all suddenly felt extremely tired even though we'd all slept in until 3:15 that afternoon. "Hope nobody wants the TV," Carlos said turning on the 5:30 hockey game. "Maple Leaf's and the Flyers," Carlos continued hoping someone would join him.

As we all went our separate ways all I could think of was the girl I had saved and the strangely familiar character that had nearly killed her. When I finally nestled in my bed my phone went off, it read;

_I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie tomorrow_

_Love,_

_Kayla [girl from earlier]_

_All I could do was smile_

**Chapter 3**

"Look who's gussied up for his date with Kayla tonight," Logan said opening the bedroom door.

"I try my best," I replied in a confident tone.

"Yea… well, hurry up Kayla will be here in five," Logan said exiting the room. I was wearing a dark grey, almost black suit with a pair of brown Toms and trying to figure out how to put on my tie.

"Man I hate ties," I said tossing it on the bed

"Knock, Knock, Knock," went the door as it echoed down the long hall-way.

"Coming," I replied darting down the hall-way.

"Hey," Kayla said, a little faster than I could open the door

"Hey," I replied.

"So... where do you want to go tonight?" I asked doing his best to cover up the awkward silence.

"Do you want to go see a movie?" Kayla asked in return.

"Yea sounds like fun," I replied. "Let's just hope that the truck starts"I thought

"Do you want to see that new movie** The Killer Instinct**?"Kayla asked curiously**.**

"Sure," I answered having no idea what the movie was about.

"Let me go get my wallet first," I said sprinting back to his room to get it. "Got it," I said, once more running back to the door where Kayla stood and waited.

"After you," Kayla said motioning her hands to the door

"Race ya to the parking garage," I said enthusiastically

"You're on," Kayla agreed. As we run down the hall-way, fumbling on the stairs "This night couldn't get better" I thought

When we got to the parking garage Kayla's friendly smile turned into a blank stare when she saw that we'd be driving around in an orange Station wagon with the paint chipping off the hood and at the left side.

"I know it's not much, but at least it's something," I said wonderingly.

_"Yea... it's something alright,"_ Kayla thought. "Will it start?" Kayla asked worryingly.

"I want to say yes," I said fidgeting around under the hood. "You know what, let's just take James's car," I said slamming the hood shut.

"You have the keys?" Kayla asked suspiciously.

"He keeps them in glove-department," I replied.

_"Why?"_ Kayla thought. We were walking towards the east side off the parking garage, and when we got to the car Kayla's mouth dropped because, there was a black jaguar sitting in front of her.

"Well…get in," I said.

"Wow, we are riding in that," Kayla managed to say.

"Yea I know," I huffed. Kayla responded with a soft giggle.

Later

"So, what was going on yesterday?" I asked hesitantly.

"It was my X-boyfriend,"

"What happened?" I quizzically asked.

"Ten dollars please," a strange man said interrupting the odd silence.

"Oh here you go I said driving through the tollbooth to crowded parking lot. When we finally got inside the theater the line for the movie was huge people getting food were lined up through the door.

"Here I'll get the concessions and you go get the seats," I said handing Kayla the tickets.

"Okay," she simply replied. As she was walking away she looked back and saw me already arguing with the guy in front of me "Men," Kayla said walking down the carpeted hall-way glancing up at the up-coming advertisements.

Kayla's P.O.V

"Hey beautiful," a strange but familiar character said catching my eyes and ears

"Conner!" I gasped as soon as I heard the familiar voice.

"The one and only," he said leaning on the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Kayla asked giving him the cold shoulder.

"I came to see you," Conner admitted.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked, curious to see how Conner would lie this time to get himself out of trouble.

"I knew that you wanted to see this movie so I figured that you'd trick some sorry sap to take you to the midnight premiere tonight," Conner explained.

"Kendall is no sap," I protested, stomping off in the opposite direction of Conner.

"It's just like what happened with Tony last year he dated you because, you had money then out of the blue he dumped you for Kim Brookes," Conner said, forcefully grabbing my arm and pulling me back.

"Don't be ridiculous I haven't even told him that I have money," I said once again pulling away from Conner's grasp.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Conner huffed walking out of the theater.

Kendall's P.O.V

"What was that about," I yelled running up to Kayla.

"Don't worry about it, let's just go watch the movie," Kayla said worryingly

"Okay, you sure I don't need to take care of someone," I joked cracking my knuckles

"I'm sure, let's go watch the movie," Kayla said trying to reassure herself.

"Okay," I said opening the door to the theater. Once inside the dark auditorium we sat down in the second to last row, while Kayla laughed and cried during the movie all I could think about was what the guy wanted, and what Kayla could be hiding.

After the movie

"That was a great movie," Kayla said hoping that I would agree.

"Yea, it was," I replied.

"So, who was that guy you were talking to before the movie," I said saying exactly what Kayla didn't want to hear.

"What are you jealous," Kayla joked.

"No really, what was going on," I said counter-acting Kayla's joke.

"Fine, he was my X-boyfriend, and he came to tell me that you are only dating you because, I have money saved up," Kayla said barley able to push the indefinite lie out.

"What, that makes no sense," I yelled.

"That's what I said," Kayla yelped, "He's not worth the heartache anyway,"

"Let's just go get in the car," I said walking towards the black Jaguar that they had previously arrived in.

"I still cannot get over how beautiful this car is," Kayla said knowing it would up-set my car pride.

"Yea, don't rub it in," I said opening the car door for Kayla.

When we got back home I acted like a gentlemen and left Kayla with satisfaction, but all I could think of was the story Kayla had told me. Should I believe it but I couldn't help thinking that I shouldn't.

"So, how was your date with Kayla," Carlos said being his nosey self.

"Fine," I replied in a condensing tone. When I went to sleep that night he got a text on my phone it read;

Look outside J

-Kayla

So like any other rational person I reluctantly got up from my bed, went to the door looked out the peephole of the door, and sure enough he saw a small red box encased with a bright blue ribbon with a tag that said;

-With love from Kayla

I opened up the gift sitting cross-legged in the middle of the driveway with the cold wind making me shudder more and more every second. I grinned all the way back to my bed.

Chapter 4 Six Days Later

The next morning I was woken up in an instant by the loud crash of a motor. "The other half of my gift must be here," I said sliding on my slick TOMS. When I looked outside there was brand new white Chevrolet Cruz sitting in the middle of the drive-way. Then, as I predicted when I got outside everyone yelled "surprise!"

"Do you like it?" Kayla asked when everyone had jumped from their hiding spots.

"Are you kidding," I said still in amazement "It's beautiful,"

"Yay," Kayla said knowing the answer to her previous question.

"Hey dude look at this we customized it too, see," Carlos said pointing to a compartment labeled **Kendall's Apple Bees money.**

"Idiot," mumbled I softly.

"Well I hope you like it," Kayla said handing the keys over to me.

"You guys keep talking while I go inside and make some hot coco," James said walking inside with Logan and Carlos not far behind.

"Now there's just one problem," Kayla said opening the trunk.

"What?" I asked worryingly.

"What should you do with that heap of junk in the garage," Kayla said slamming the trunk shut making sure it was still there and that the other guys hadn't tampered with it.

"It's not a heap of junk it is a quality car," I said knowing I was lying to myself.

"On what planet is a 1940 orange Station Wagon a quality car?" Kayla asked, now standing with her hands on her hips as if I had no answer.

"A planet I want to live on," I said mimicking Kayla's movements.

"Well as far as I know that planet doesn't exist," Kayla snapped.

"Crash!" went the thunder as it echoed and rolled across the sky

"Hurry up guys," James called from inside.

"We'd better get inside before we get soaked," I said turning towards the house.

"Yea," Kayla said quickly agreeing.

Chapter 4A week later

The next morning was one I'd been dreading for some time now, my birthday. The number one reason I dread this day is the guys always go all out for my party. Like last year they had a rooftop party and rented out the paintball field earlier that day.

"Oh lord I hope they mellow it out this year," I said with a sound of disdain in my voice, getting up from my bed as slowly as possible.

"Come on down sleepy head," Kayla yelled in friendly school-girl type voice.

"Coming," I said slowly and unhappily trotting down the stairs still in my red and black plaid PJ'S.

"Happy Birthday Kendall," Kayla yelled as soon as I'd peeked around the narrow stairs entering the living room, and to my surprise the only thing waiting for me downstairs was Kayla and a small box marked

-Dear Kendall open now!

"Happy birthday," Kayla said tightly wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Thank you very much," I said returning the hug. "So… where are the other guys," I asked already knowing the answer to my question and desperately wanting another answer.

"They're outside in pool and they want us to join them ASAP, so open your present and then go get dressed," Kayla said using the kind of talk that made me swoon.

"Ok," He replied, reluctantly reaching for the golden box. Inside were a **Kansas City Chiefs **jersey marked Schmidt on the back and a green and silver ring with the symbol of a falcon on it. "Thank you so much I love it," I said hugging Kayla.

"You're welcome," she said as serious as possible.

"Now let me go get some swim trunks on and then we can hit the pool," I said patting Kayla on the back,"

"Happy Birthday," James and Carlos both yelled as soon as they saw me.

"Where's Logan?" I asked suspiciously. As soon as I said that Logan popped up from under the water.

"Not cool dude," Logan said coming up from where Carlos had him pinned underwater.

"I disagree," Carlos said getting out of the water and sitting on the edge of the pool. "So… did you like your present," Carlos asked.

"Yea I thought it was great," I said wondering why Carlos had waited so long to ask.

"Not the jersey and ring," Carlos said knowingly "That was strictly from Kayla,"

"Oh," I said now depressed because, now I got it Carlos, James, Logan had an amazing and expensive gift that they'd been hiding from me and that was exactly what I was trying to avoid in the first place.

"Kayla go and get it out of the trunk of the car," Carlos said pointing in the direction of the car.

"Fine," she said unhappily trotting in the direction of the truck. I was now sitting one of the lawn chairs repeatedly shaking my head in disapproval.

"What's wrong dude," Logan said getting out of the pool and walking over to the chair I was sitting in and sat across from me.

"You guys know that I hate it when people make a big deal out of birthday," I said slowly raising my head from where I'd buried in my knees.

"But, we didn't…we weren't even going to throw you a party we just going to lunch at 3:00 and we all got you one present ," Logan said placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Well you guys kind of have a reputation of over doing my birthday so, I just assumed," I said now sitting all the way up in my seat.

"Well come on guys we need to go inside and get dressed for lunch," Logan said walking inside to get everyone towels.

"But first Kendall needs to open his presents" Kayla said walking in and carrying two large boxes and two envelopes.

"Hear let me help you," James offered

"Thanks," Kayla said in a suspicious tone.

*Cough* I faked just so James and Kayla's moment wouldn't go on any longer.

"Here Kendall open this one first," Carlos said handing me a large red box encased in a green ribbon. When I opened the light-weight box he soon saw a Spiderman beanie cap and a $75.00 gift card to Wal-Mart [My favorite superhero is Spiderman]

"This one next," James said handing me a near flat package wrapped in gift wrap that said "Happy birthday," in big bright letters. Inside that package was a book titled FAHRENHEIT 451.

"Ok Logan your turn," I said making the statement sound as un-greedy as possible.

"Ok, Kayla hand it to him," Logan said. Then she walked over to me and handed me a card and a box half as big as me. In the box were the following items; a copy of Incubus's newest album, a pair of brand new swim trunks, and a series of pictures from their first tour. And, the card said;

Wishing you the Gift of yesterday And the pleasure Of today.

"Thank you guys so much I love all of it, let me go put all this in my room and then we can go to lunch together," I said running up the stairs to get changed. It was 2:30 when I was done changing and I was wearing a black suit and to add my own style a beanie cap so, I darted downstairs and sure enough everyone except Kayla was waiting. "So, where's Kayla," I asked already knowing the answer to my question.

"She's still doing her hair," James said switching on the TV.

"Oh," I said taking seat on the couch next to Carlos

"Ready," Kayla said walking out of the bathroom. As soon as I laid eyes on her my heart melted. Kayla was wearing a bright red dress that cut off at her knee, black three inch heels, and a small red bow in the corner of her hair. Her hair was golden brown and it seemed to flow perfectly.

"Wow," all the guys said at once and were practically drooling when they all got a glimpse of Kayla in her beautiful dress.

"Why thank you," she said curtsying to them then grabbing and interlocking arms with me "But, I'm his shall we," she replied to that with a glare at the guys and a simple "yes"

"We seriously need girlfriends," James said starting to walk following me and Kayla

At the restaurant

When we got to the elegant restaurant the waiter directed us to a table marked **Reserved**. "Wow fancy," James said pulling out a chair.

"Here you go," I said pulling out a chair for Kayla.

"Thanks," she replied with a grateful expression. After everyone had ordered Kayla's phone went off. "I need to take this," She said rushing throw the crowded isles and bursting out the chrome door into the dark alley.

"Kayla wait!" I yelled repeatedly, pushing around people trying to catch up with her.

"And, that is why I don't have a girlfriend," Carlos said taking another sip of his diet soda.

"Yea that's why," James mumbled.

Finally, after what seemed to be decades I found her sitting next to a garbage can in an alley. "What happened in there Kayla," I said taking a seat next to her on the ground.

"That was my ex, he said that if I don't take him back he's going to hurt you," Kayla said obviously horrified.

"I'm not scared of him," I said showing off my guns,

"Okay," she answered less frightened.

"Now come on," I said holding out a hand for Kayla. When we got back to the table everyone was cleaning up and Logan was putting our food into to-go boxes. "I guess we're going," I said grabbing my jacket from the back of his chair.

It was 5:30 when we got back to the house. "What do you guys want to do," James asked curiously.

"I got to get home, before my mom flips out," Kayla said grabbing her purse "Bye guys," timidly kissing me on the cheek.

"Bye," I said shyly.

"Me and Carlos are going to head to the gym," Logan said grabbing two waters out of the fridge, "James you can come to," he continued.

"Ok you guys have fun," I said turning on the TV and, what I saw frightened me to new extremes.

Chapter 5 November 19th

So, it was two weeks since my birthday and we were getting ready to go to Europe for our tour, we would be there for the next three months.

"Everyone done packing," I yelled from the other side of the house.

"Yea," everyone responded

"Kendall don't you need to go talk to Kayla," Carlos said setting down his two suitcases in front of the couch and turning on the TV.

"Oh yea, thanks," I said opening up the door

When I got to Kayla's house I was mesmerized by the elegant craftsmanship used to build the house. "Ding Dong," went the doorbell as loudly echoed and bounced off the walls.

"Hello?" Kayla's mom said opening the door.

"Hello Mrs. Gage can I talk to Kayla," I asked.

"Yea one sec." She answered leaving the door and then returning with Kayla by her side. "I'll leave you two alone,"

"So, I was wondering since we have our tour in Europe for the next few months if you wanted to come with us, as long as it's okay with your mom," I said barley able to talk.

"Seriously!" Kayla yelled "That's great, a whole three months in England and with you," she continued wrapping her arms around me.

"Hold on hold on your mom still has to say yes," I said stressfully

"Mom, come here," Kayla yelled.

"Yes honey,"

"Can I please go on tour with the guys in Europe please," Kayla begged

"Honey I don't know… yea I guess only if I come with her," Mrs. Gage said starring at me with the look like _"I don't trust you,"_

"Of course," I said "Okay great our flight leaves on the 21st at 6:30 but, we'll pick you guys up at 5:45" I continued not giving her a chance to change her mind.

"Thanks so much," Kayla said tightly hugging her mom.

"You're welcome," she replied in a concerned and worried tone.

"Bye guys and thank you so much for letting her com Mrs. Gage," I said planting a kiss before I left.

"Bye, Kendall," Kayla said as I was driving away.

Kayla's P.O.V  
The Next Evening

So, ever since Kendall invited me and my mom to go tour with them my mom has been a little on the edge and, not the kind of last minute packing on the edge either. Mom was in my room helping me pack.

"Okay mom what's going on you have been all nervous since Kendall left yesterday," I said sliding my clothes into my bag.

"It's nothing sweetie," she replied, but she just made it more obvious that it is something. "Okay," she continued doing her best to stop the awkward silence, "last minute check your toothbrush and your entertainment are all in your carry- on correct,"

"Yes," I replied

"And, your clothes and school books are in your checked bag right," She said taking her bags out from upstairs.

"Yes mam," I said.

"Okay and are you sure you have enough things to do our flight is eight hours," she said clapping her foot against the ground.

"Yea, I have two books, my laptop, my phone, and my journal," I said lifting up my carry-on bag.

"Okay then go get some sleep, we have to get up early tomorrow," She said turning out the light. As soon as she turned out the light I grabbed my phone and started texting Kendall.

Here is how the conversation went;

Kayla: Hey we just got done packing

Kendall: Cool we just got back from meeting with our manager about the tour so we still have to pack

Kayla: cool what was the meeting about?

Kendall: Oh we were just discussing what songs we were going to sing at which places

Kayla: J

Kendall: remember we'll be picking you guys up at 5:45 tomorrow

Kayla: got it

Kendall: g2g

Kayla: k bye

Kendall's P.O.V

We are on our way back from a meeting with our manager and it is 7:30 so we need to get back home fast. "Can't you go any faster," I said.

"Dude the speed limit is 65,"Carlos said pointing to a sign.

"It's okay we'll be home a few minutes," Logan taking out his earplugs. Finally, ten minutes later we got home.

"Okay everyone we go to sleep because we have to get up at 3:00 tomorrow so go get your bags and set them by the car," I said racing to my room.

"Gosh, you sound like my mom when I'm late for school," James said grabbing his two bags. As everyone toted their bags to the living room the clock seemed to tick slower every second keeping me anxiously waiting and it seemed as if father time was mocking me.

Finally the next morning came and like I expected it was chaos. Logan forgot to pack his pillow and blanket in his bag so, he had to re-pack, James and Carlos were arguing about something, and I couldn't find my phone.

"Has anyone seen my phone," I said knowing they hadn't.

"Yea it's on the table," Carlos said pouring himself some water.

"Seriously I've been looking for this for an hour," I said grabbing it from where it laid on the table. Finally, at 5:30 we left to go pick up Kayla and her mom. "Hurry up were going to be late," I yelled about to jump out of my seat.

"Calm down we'll be there in plenty of time," James said taking the turn down Kayla's road. But, when we got there they weren't outside.

"Here I'll text her," I said pulling out my phone and typing.

"There she is," Logan said pointing to the door.

"I was getting worried," I said opening up the van door.

"Oh really," Kayla sarcastically remarked climbing into the van.

"So who's picking up the van at the airport," Kayla's mom said climbing in after Kayla.

"James called his buddy Lukas to come pick it up," I said over my shoulder not even bothering to turn around, but as soon finished that sentence Kayla flicked me in the head. "Ow," I said irritatingly.

"Kendall be nice," Kayla said obviously expecting an apology.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Gage for being so disrespectful," I said trying to be as condescending as possible but at the same time glancing at Kayla to see if my so called apology was expectable. And, as I expected all she did was smile and shoot me a look like "whatever".

When we got to the parking garage heading into the airport the lady who was easily only 15 maybe 16 running the tollbooth took one quick glance at James and went completely insane knowing if he was there than the rest of us were there too.

"Oh my gosh it's Big Time Rush," she said fumbling outside, "Can you sign this please," she said practically shoving a weathered piece of paper and a yellow pen in James's open window.

"Yea sure," he replied scribbling his signature on the paper and then passing it to Logan.

"Thanks so much," she said running back inside and raising the bar on tollbooth so we could get by.

"That was cool," I said as we drove down the dark, un-lit roads which lead to the parking garage which for some reason was still packed at 6:00am.

"Yea it was," James replied scouring the area for a place to park. Finally after what seemed to be days he found a spot on the opposite of where we needed to be.

"Hurry guys we have fifteen minutes before our flight leaves," I said practically pulling Kayla out of the van.

"Calm down we'll be there in plenty time," Carlos said grabbing his and James's bags out of the trunk and then slamming the door shut. And, as we ran down the asphalt road the time seemed to tick away faster and faster with every step I took.

"Attention flight 407 to Wakefield, England leaves in five minutes," the announcer said as soon as we reached the top of the stairs.

"I thought we were staying in Horbury," Logan said as we got closer to the front desk.

"Were going to fly into Wakefield and drive to Horbury," James said lifting their bags onto the conveyor belt.

"Schmidt," I said knowing that they had our file.

"Oh yes right party of six going to Wakefield at 6:30," the guy at the counter said not even looking up from his computer. "Right this way," he continued leading us to the waiting area to wait for our bags and the get on the plane.

"We better be sitting in first-class because I can't stand those small, uncomfortable seats," James said as we boarded the plane. Finally, we reached our seats and as I expected from the minute we walked on the plane till the minute the plane took off Carlos was gripping the seat like a kid on a scary rollercoaster, he has always had a fear of planes well ever since "the accident".

"It'll be okay," I said doing my best to calm Carlos down, but also still shocked that even seventeen years later he still hasn't moved on.

Wakefield, England 3:00pm

When we arrived in Wakefield later that day, well let's just say that it looked nothing like Los Angeles. For one instead of cracking roads there were brick side-walks, coffee shops instead of casinos, and most of all more bicycles than cars.

"Wow," I said admiring the unforgettable beauty of the city in front of me, "look Kayla something almost as beautiful you," I said making her blush.

"If you two love birds are done the cab is here," James remarked climbing into the cab next to Logan making room for me and Kayla. At 3:25 we got to Hourbury and I was shocked at how different the two places were. In Hourbury the walls were cracking, the sidewalks were un-paved, and there maybe three other people were walking the streets, while in Wakefield there hundreds of people roaming from place to place.

"Um are we in the right place," Carlos said looking around the dingy city and then glancing at the brochure that was in his back pocket.

"Yea this is the place," the driver said pulling into the hotel parking lot, "That'll be $45.95," he said rolling down his window.

"Rip off," Carlos mumbled handing the cab driver the foreign money. And , then as soon as he turned around he saw what all of us had been looking while was arguing with the cab driver; a beautiful castle hotel.

"Wow," we all remarked walking in the hotel.

Chapter 6 [December 3rd]

It was 2:30 on the day of our first show in Wakefield and like always me, Logan, and Carlos were all ready but James was still taking a shower. "James hurry up," I said setting the last of the equipment by the door.

"Is he done yet," Logan said walking out of his room with his headphones in.

"No," I said walking over to the fridge and pouring myself a glass of ice cold root bear and then sitting next to Logan at the table, but as soon as I said that James ran out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his head.

"What's wrong dude," Carlos said with a slight grin on his face and holding in the urge to laugh from James's odd look. As soon as he finished that sentence James pulled off the towel on his head and what we saw shocked us.

James's hair was bright orange! "What in the world," I said barley able to keep from laughing at the disaster in front of me.

"Do you see this, my hair is orange," James said franticly pointing to his head obviously angry and confused.

"Oh we see it alright," Logan said taking out his earphones followed by a soft chuckle, but then all three of us busted out laughing.

"One of you put something in the shampoo I know it," He said glaring at me.

"What are you looking at me for, I didn't do it," I said turning my smile into a return glare, "And even if I did do it don't you think their hair would be orange too," I angrily continued pointing at Logan and Carlos.

"Okay just wear one Kendall's beanies for the concert and then I'll find a way to fix your hair tonight after the concert," Logan said running to Kendall's room and then returning and handing James one of the beanies I keep on the nightstand.

"Okay guys its 3:00 and the sound check starts at 3:30 we need to get moving now," Carlos said grabbing to of the bags stacked at the door.

"Kayla come on we're leaving," I said over my shoulder as we were walking out the door and then seeing Kayla out of the corner of my eye.

"Coming," She replied grabbing her purse from where it laid on the couch.

Finally we finished packing up the cab and were on our way to Wakefield with Kayla still completely oblivious to James's situation

"Why is James wearing a beanie on his head," Kayla asked pulling it off his head, "Oh… my… gosh…," she said now knowing why. "I don't mean to alarm you but, your hair is orange," Kayla continued being sarcastic.

"No really," James said snatching the beanie from Kayla and covering up the orange on his head then glaring back at Kayla.

"Someone's up –set about his little problem isn't he," Kayla said obviously trying to be as condescending as possible. When we got to the arena there had to be at least one hundred thousand seats filled with some of our biggest fans.

"Okay ready guys were going to start with "No Idea"," the guy said walking off of the stage and taking a seat in the first row. As we sang I saw something out of the corner of my eye Kayla was getting yelled at by a big, gruff character that was also pushing her into his car.

"Wait!" I yelled running off- stage and then in the direction of the man.

"Kendall wait," Carlos bellowed from across the parking lot with Logan and James not far behind him. As I scurried down the aisle through the pile of very confused fans all I could think off is the man who drove away with Kayla.

"Come on guys get in, I'll explain on the way," I said climbing into the cab and then agonizingly waiting for the other guys. Eventually Carlos, Logan, and James came running up.

"Follow that truck," I told the cab driver, pointing a dinged up old Chevy truck. I could tell that the man was confused, but he did as he was told.

"What was that about," Carlos said obviously out of from running all over the lot. That's when I knew that I had to tell them.

"Okay while we were singing No Idea I saw a man shove Kayla into his car then drive away," I responded turning around in my seat.

"Oh that's why now all of our fans now think that you're a complete lunatic," James smirked as we were driving down the highway,"

"Right here turn here," I yelled leaning all around trying to get the cab to turn. There was the red truck parked at this huge house and you could hear arguing from inside.

"Okay guys I'll be back" I said stepping out the cab like one those detectives in the movies.

"Oh no you're not going in there by yourself," Carlos said hoping out after me with Logan and James not far behind.

"You guys can come too," I said walking up the ominous walk-way leading to the door of the huge house were Kayla stood ten feet behind door.

"Ding Dong," went the doorbell as it echoed through the long hall-ways of the house, and the person who answered was not someone I expected.

It was Kayla's dad! "Kayla Kendrick's here," He said finishing the rest of his beer then walking over to the fridge to refill it.

"It's Kendall," I yelled remembering that Mr. Gage could never remember my name sometimes it was Kendrick, other times it'd be Kyle , and then sometimes it'd be that guy. "Hey guys why don't you go wait in the cab. They did as they were told and then Kayla walked up.

"Kendall?" Kayla questioned stopping at the door.

"Oh hey," I said, "Okay I need an explanation for the way you're dad dragged you away from the concert like that and why he was yelling at you," I continued, cutting her off after every other word.

"There's something I've needed to tell you for a week now my dad called last week and said that me and my mom needed to get back to Kenton by the tenth," Kayla said barley able to speak.

"You're leaving!" I yelled loud enough that Carlos suspiciously rolled down the window to see what was going on and then rolled it back up.

"Yea I was accepted in a top veterinary school in New York," She said handing me the pamphlet to the school.

"That's great," I said in a disheartened tone glancing at the pamphlet then back at Kayla repeatedly shooting her the look like "I'm happy for you". "So… when are you leaving?" I asked still depressed and unhappy.

"Probably the seventh," She said obviously way more depressed then me. That's when I heard a deep "crash!" come from the upstairs bedroom.

"I got to go, see you tomorrow?" Kayla asked the same way a little girl would ask their dad to check in the closet for monsters.

"Yea," I chuckled. Then two seconds later I heard Kayla yell "dad go to bed," all I could was chuckle all the way back to the car.

"Dude what took so long," Carlos asked when I climbed into the cab evidently wanting to get back to the concert

"She got accepted to all top veterinary school in New York and she is leaving on Friday," I explained not even turning to look at them.

"Dude I'm sorry," Logan murmured in a glum and up-set tone.

"It's okay," I said gradually getting better, "but, I do want to throw her a surprise party on Thursday," I said finally having the courage to turn around and look at them.

"We'll talk about later right now we need to get back for the concert," James said pointing the driver to where we needed to go.

After The Concert

Finally at 9:30pm the concert was over when we all got to the hotel we were exhausted. "I call the master bed," Carlos yelled leaping onto the bed.

"Okay, I get this one," I yelled trotted into the second bedroom jumping on the bed not carrying who got the other bed.

"This one's mine," I heard Logan shout leaping on the bed next to mine and, then I chuckled at the idea of James having to sleep on the couch.

"So I get the couch," James hollered grabbing a blanket out of the closet, "Love you guys too," he remarked sarcastically.

Next Morning

"Wake up sleepy head," I heard someone say shaking me.

"Kayla," I said still sleepy and groggy looking up at her beautiful golden brown hair and her perfect green eyes.

"Yea I called her over because; I figured she'd have better luck waking you up than me," James said walking into the room.

"Gee thanks," I said sitting up in bed stretching, "Is it just me or are these beds really uncomfortable," I said cracking my neck.

"Yea these beds suck," Carlos said walking out of his room in his orange king like pajamas also cracking his neck.

"Oh stop complaining, I had to sleep on the couch last night remember," James snickered continuing to make breakfast.

"So what are we going to today?" I asked getting up from the bed and walking over to observe James pancake making.

"Remember we have that signing today," Logan said getting up from his bed and walking into the living room with the rest of us.

"And I have to work on my application, but then I'll be there to," Kayla said pouring herself some coffee then sitting next to Logan on the couch.

"Kay great," I said sitting next to Kayla and Logan on the couch. "James is breakfast ready yet I'm starving," I yelled.

"Yea," He replied walking out with; a loaf of bread, butter, and jam setting it all on the table. Then he came out with a plate with at least four pancakes on it, "Well dig in," He said walking over to the couch eating his pancakes.

"Thanks so much," Logan said sarcastically walking over to the table grabbing four pieces of bread slamming them into the toaster.

Later that day [Kayla's P.O.V]

So, the guys just dropped me off at my house and I could hear dad and mom already going off at it. "Maybe I can sneak in through the back," I thought walking over to the up-stairs window. "I'll just use dad's old ladder," I thought running over to the shed.

Finally I made into my room and as soon as I did I ran over to my door and locked it. Then I walked over to my computer and started to type my résumé.

"Kayla, come down here please," My mom yelled from downstairs.

"Shoot, the ladder," I thought, "Coming," I yelled fumbling on the stair-case tripping through the many hall-ways.

"Pack your things were leaving in ten minutes, she declared as soon as she saw me obviously mad at my dad again.

"But I was supposed to go visit the guys after I finished my résumé today," I barked running behind my mom.

"Well to bad we have to leave today," She replied not even turning around.

"Fine can I least go by their apartment on the way to leave Kendall a note," I said making her turn around [remember I'm almost twenty-one].

"Do you have a key?" She asked finally turning around

Kendall's P.O.V

It was 2:00 when we were done with the CD signing and then it was 2:15 when we got home, but when we got there I saw something very interesting.

"I wonder why Kayla wasn't at the signing," I said getting out of the cab the walking over to the door waiting for the other guys.

"Guys look," I said snatching the tattered note of the door.

"What is it?" Carlos asked walking up behind me with Logan James not far behind him.

"It's a note from Kayla," I said leaning against the wall skimming over the note now knowing why Kayla wasn't at the CD signing.

"What's wrong dude," Logan asked curiously opening up the door.

"You guys go in I'll be there so," I yelled over my shoulder running towards the cab, "I need you to take me to the nearest airport," I said climbing into the cab.

"You got it," The driver said starting up the cab.

At the airport

"Thanks so much," I said practically throwing him the money, running inside the oddly huge airport, and then I saw her. "Kayla waits!" I yelled running towards her.

"Kendall! What are you doing here," She replied running towards me carrying her suitcase and jacket.

"I came to see you before you left," I said picking her up off the ground twirling her around in my arms the setting her down.

"But, I don't want to go," she said hugging me tighter. And in that moment I knew that she felt safe.

"Think about it, a chance like this comes once in a lifetime," I said returning the hug looking into her perfect eyes

"Maybe you only come once in a lifetime," she replied looking up at me.

"Look I will come visit every summer and I'll call every night to say good-night," I said trying my best to be reassuring. And, as I said that she walked onto the loading deck like that's all she needed to hear.

Chapter 7 [December 12th]

The pain beating on me like a drum, the constant feeling of guilt, and echoed screaming repeated on and on in my ears, then I saw it, someone holding up a gun at Kayla. "No!" I bellowed running towards the open field.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed jolting up from my bed knocking over the lamp in the progress, "That was horrible," I said walking over to the fridge for a drink. I have been having that same dream ever since Kayla left last week.

"What was that," Carlos said walking out of his room holding his head, "Kayla again," He continued grabbing a soda from the fridge.

"Yea, I can't seem to forget about her," I answered taking a sip from my soda bottle.

"Hey guys what's everyone up so early for?" James said groggily getting up from the couch stretching his arms out.

"Kendall had another Kayla dream," Carlos answered taking another sip from his bottle.

2:00 that day

We had the day off so we just stayed home and rested, because we until like 3:00 doing stuff for the tour. Later that day I got a call from Kayla.

"Hey Kendall what are doing," She asked obviously very excited about something.

"Nothing much we all have the day off so we thought that we just rest today," I answered wanting to know what she was excited about.

"Guess what though?" Kayla asked now more pumped than before.

"What," I said mimicking her being pumped.

"I'm coming to visit you!" She said with a fait squeal following it.

"Really that's great," I yelled kind of excited

"I know I'll be there on the seventeenth in Wakefield," She replied

"I can't wait to see you," I replied "but I got to go bye," I continued.

December 12th

So, the other day I got a call from Kayla saying that she was coming to visit for Christmas vacation and I am super excited. I already have a whole list of things to do while she's here including something she will not expect.

"Hey guys you got everything for Kayla's surprise party tomorrow," I said taking my third look around to make sure we had everything.

"Chill dude, we have everything I'm going to get the cake today," James said lounging in his chair switching on the 4:00 football game.

"Oh guys did I tell you that I was thinking of signing up for a three month internship to the army," Carlos said casually sipping from his soda thinking that we'd just be okay with it.

"You in the army, oh please besides if actually did go what would with BTR," Logan argued obviously knowing that Carlos couldn't argue back.

"Yea Logan's right," James said sipping from his drink.

"First, rude second, the next season of the TV show doesn't start filming until May , and we don't have concert plans until the end of April then all I would have to do is catch up on rehearsals," He replied having an answer to every possible problem.

"One other problem," I said standing up from where I sat on the couch, "I would never let you do that," I continued crossing my arms,

"Whatever," Carlos said over his shoulder walking into his room with his soda not caring what we thought.

Logan's P.O.V

"I need some fresh air" I said garbing my wallet and walking out the door. For some odd reason the layer of fog was really thick so, then I decided to go to the fair downtown. When I got there I heard what sounded like someone calling my name.

"Hello," I replied walking around the crowded fair in circles, quite confused at how familiar the voice sounded.

"Logan, Logan," It continued leading me not far behind. Then I saw her, it was Grace Thompson she was sitting on bench in front of me motioning me in her direction.

"Grace," I said sitting on the bench next to her, "Everyone thought you were dead," I continued feeling an odd feeling. The next thing I knew I am lost in her beautiful smile.

"Logan, Logan *voice chances* Logan, Logan," Kendall repeated vigorously shaking me. The next thing I knew SLAP! My fist came in contact with Kendall's jaw

"What happened," I asked groggily, sitting up from my bed now noticing that Kendall was rubbing his jaw.

"Let's see you frecking punched me in the jaw!" he replied getting from where he sat on the ground

Kendall's P.O.V

So, early this morning Logan had the weirdest dream, you see Grace Thompson was his girlfriend from when he was eight to the day he was turning fourteen, but that day she disappeared and nobody has seen her since.

Later That Day

"Hurry guys Kayla's plane lands in Five minutes," I yelled across the house running to the front door waiting for them.

"Dude it literally takes two minutes to get to the airport from here, why are we leaving so early," Carlos said lacing up his shoes.

"I just don't want to be late," I replied sitting next to him on the couch. Ten minutes later we got to the airport.

"There she is guys," I said gesturing to Kayla as she got off the plane. "Kayla!" I yelled waving to her from across the lot

"Kendall!" I heard her shout from the loading bay running full speed towards me. I ran towards her picking her up and spinning her around like they do in all of those sappy movies.

"I missed you so much," I said not wanting to set her down.

"It's only been two weeks," she whispered in my ear.

"I know but, to me it felt like forever," I said finally putting her down.

"Awwww Kendall that's sweet," She replied wrapping her arms around my neck. The moment when her lips touched mine I felt fireworks.

Kayla's P.O.V

As I looked into his beautiful green eyes I felt safe. "If you two are done here I kind of want to go home," James said kind of grossed out.

"Oh you're just jealous," Kendall replied in a confident sounding tone walking back to where Logan and Carlos stood.

"So, is your mom here too or is it just you," Logan said breaking the awkward silence Kendall had caused.

"It's just me, my mom couldn't afford another ticket," She answered.

Later that day

The guys came over to my apartment help un-pack and, then we went to their house because Kendall said he had something to show me.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled jumping out from various places.

"Aw you guys shouldn't have," I said still in shock

"And there's more," Kendall said "I'm going to take to do everything you want to do today," He continued, blushing.

"Really that's great," I said wrapping my arms around him and squeezing tightly never wanting to let go of him,"

"Now go get changed so we can all go to the beach and then your "best day ever" will officially start," Kendall said walking into his room to get changed.

"Okay spill," I said as soon as Kendall shut his door, knowing that he would try to pull some romantic stunt and, also I knew that Carlos, Logan, and James would tell me what it was.

"We can't tell you," Logan declared running into the bathroom to get changed

"Kendall said to keep it a surprise," James bellowed sitting on the couch flipping on TV.

"Come on Carlos you can tell me can't you," I said trying to trick him

"Nope," He said simply, running into his room to get changed

"Fine!" I yelled waiting for Logan to get out so I could change

At the Beach [Kendall's P.O.V]

"You guys go ahead me and Kayla will catch up," I said opening up the van door for Kayla, gosh did she look beautiful, making sure to grab my jacket.

"Such a gentlemen," she replied climbing out of the van.

"I try my best," I said walking down the beach hand-in-hand with Kayla waiting for the write moment to tell her. As we sat at the shoreline the sun danced of Kayla's eyes, the cool water felt magical on our bare feet as we were mesmerized the greatest sunset, one almost as beautiful as Kayla.

"Kayla I have to ask you something," I said more nervous than you can imagine.

"Yea," she replied not even looking at me.

"I hope this isn't being to forward but, even when the sky's look bleak I know that you can make it better, would you do me the honor of making me the happiest man in the world," I said getting down on one knee.

"YES!" she replied practically screaming at the top of her lungs, and then she wrapped me in a hug and when she did I mouthed the words "Yes," behind her.

"Who's hurt," James yelled running up to where we sat on the beach with Carlos and Logan not far behind him.

"No, Kendall just asked me to marry him!" Kayla bellowed once again hugging me, but this time she was crying.

"Duh," Carlos said sipping from his coconut.

"Tied down for the rest of your life not something I want to do," James smirked patting me on the back knowing by now what was going to happen next.

"James," I said smacking him in the back of the head.

"Come on guys we need to get going," I said ending the awkward silence.

"Fine were coming," Logan and Carlos said simultaneously climbing into the van. The ride home was filled with laughs, awkward pauses, and James's playerish remarks, but it felt like were being watched.

Chapter 8

So, it's been two months since I proposed to Kayla and she hasn't stopped talking about the wedding at all which kind of is irritating me. Then Carlos brought up the stupid joining the army idea again.

"Hey Kendall hey Kayla," Carlos said walking out of his room grabbing a banana out of the fridge, "I've been thinking and I'm going to join the army," he continued trying to make it as casual as possible, but I think he knew I was going to freak out.

"WHAT!" I yelled coughing up the soda that I had just basically inhaled.

"Hey Kendall which of the shades of beige do you think would look better on the floorboard of the wedding hall," Kayla said shoving the paint cards in my face as if she hadn't heard anything.

"I don't know blue," I said not paying her any attention what so ever, "but your joining the army," I continued now directing my attention towards Carlos.

"Yea we already talked about it, remember I'm just going to miss three months of rehearsals," Carlos said seeming surprised.

"You ca…" but before I could finish that thought I started to feel disorientated , stumbling around the room the last thing I remember is Kayla's sweet lips touch mine.

One week later [Carlos's P.O.V]

It's been a week since Kendall mysteriously passed out and he still hasn't woken up I am getting seriously worried.

"Hey is he awake," Logan asked walking into the hospital room carrying a Wal-Mart bag sitting down next to me.

"What do you think," I replied constantly rubbing my knees

"Sorry no need to get snappy, "Logan said taking a burger out of the bag he'd brought in and handing it to me.

"Thanks, I'm going to go walk around," I said opening the door. So, it was like ten minutes walking around when I found a door that said "**KEEP OUT"** in big black letters so naturally I walked in a there was just some old computers and some old books stacked on a table.

"What a letdown," I said grabbing a book off the shelf and walking out of the room. As I was trotting back to Kendall's room I passed another suspicious room then suddenly I felt a cold hand pull me into the room.

Kendall's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of the hospital TV and to Logan laughing as hard as he could. "Logan?" I asked, groggily sitting up from my bed.

"Kendall!" He yelled running over to me. "_Where have I seen this before_," I thought sarcastically still feeling a bit disoriented.

"Oh good he's up," the nurse said handing Logan a bag of pills and my clothes. I felt kind of awkward sitting there while Logan and the nurse talked.

"Can we go home now," I remarked as soon as the nurse had left the room.

"Yea we just have to wait for Carlos to get back, speaking of Carlos where he is?" Logan said helping get up to go changed. As soon as he finished that statement Carlos came bursting throw the door

When we got back to the house Kayla was sitting on the porch reading a book… well until she saw us she was. "How are you feeling sweetie," she said kissing me on the forehead

"I've been better," I said trotting back to bed and slumping down and for some odd reason I was very tired as soon as I touched my bed.

"Well I'm so sorry you're not feeling to good," Kayla replied lying on the bed next to me.

"At least close the door," James yelled sitting on couch switching on the TV.

"You're just jealous," I bellowed from in my room with Kayla still lying next to me giggling softly trying to hide it.

"Whatever." He replied yelling back.

That night

So it was like 10:00 that night when Carlos came out.

"I'm bored," Carlos said walking out of his room holding an old book then sitting next to James on the couch opening up the book.

"Me too let's go do something," I said getting from where I sat on the couch.

"You guys wanna watch a movie," Logan asked curiously pointing to the huge movie collection next to the TV.

"Yea sure," we all replied

"Great so what should we watch," I asked walking over to the movie collection.

"Scary!" James, Logan, and Carlos all yelled at once.

"No!" Kayla yelled tightly clinching onto my arm obviously needing reassurance and hoping I would fight for her.

"It's okay I'll protect you," I said grabbing paranormal activity three of the shelf and went to go sit next to Kayla on couch. All throughout the movie Kayla hid behind me at some points and at others she dug her nails into my skin, I'm probably going to have her nail marks in my arms until Christmas.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" I asked knowing that she was terrified from head to toe, "Let's go to bed now," I continued, picking her up and taking her to the bed room.

"What about me," Logan said already knowing the answer to his question.

"You get sleep on the floor in Carlos's room," I replied handing him a pillow and blanket then shutting the door with him still standing there.

"Gee thank you so much," He replied sarcastically through the door walking off to Carlos's room.

The next morning

So the next day Carlos once again brought up the going into the army this is starting to annoy me. "Hey Kendall so I was thinking and I am going to join the army no matter what you say and there is…" Carlos said before I interrupted him.

"Okay," I said trying to be as mellow as possible hiding the fact that I did not want him to go.

"Wait what?" Carlos said sounding kind of shocked.

"I said okay if you really want to do this and obviously you do because this is the third time you've brought it up, so it's okay," I told him with the straightest face I could possibly make.

"Thanks, but what do you think Logan and James will think about it," he replied sounding depressed.

"They'll be fine come on you go pack and I'll call and set you up an interview and then we'll go see that new movie you wanted to see," I said practically pushing him into his room. So, I made an internship for Carlos and then Logan and James busted through the door.

"Carlos just told us that you said he could go to that three month internship in the army," Logan yelled stopping two feet in front of me.

"Yea I did if he's passionate about then he should do it, and look I'm not all excited about him in the army but if it's what he wants to do," I said standing there drinking my coffee.

"Let's all get to the movie," Carlos sang running out from his bedroom carrying four huge bags.

"Come on Kayla," I yelled from across the house walking out with the guys.

After the Movie

"That was a great movie," Carlos said unlocking the door so we could all get in.

"Yea you can never go wrong with talking penguins so, what do you guys want to do know," James said sitting on the couch switching on the TV.

"Well… me and Kendall are going dress shopping then to the wedding hall to arrange so we will see you guys soon," Kayla said grabbing me by the wrist and dragging me out the door, but before the door closed I mouthed the words HELP ME.

The Next Day

"Carlos are you packed yet we need to drop you off at the airport in ten minutes." I yelled standing by the door with the sound of depression in my voice.

"I'm coming," he replied walking out of his room with his ear buds in.

"Come on guys," I yelled waiting for everyone

"We're coming, we're coming," Logan yelled back holding a tourist map, and then James came out with our big green cooler.

"Taxies here," I told Carlos then giving him a big "man" hug, "Have fun…well as much fun as you can have at a military internship," I continued

"Thanks man," he said walking over to Logan and James.

"We'll miss you," Logan and James said simultaneously then looking at each other oddly. Then last but not least Kayla she said good-bye with a simple kiss on the cheek.

"*Cough* Kayla enough *cough*," I said with an expected glare from Carlos right after.

"Be safe," we all yelled as he was walking out the door to go get in his taxi, and as soon as he closed the door James yelled "I call the master bed,"

"Hold on I think the engaged couple should get the master bed, what do you think sweetie?" I asked looking at Kayla

"I agree," she said sprinting off towards the bed.

"So, what do guys want to do first," I asked taking the cooler from James.

"Parasailing!" they all yelled at once and like kindergarteners lining up for recess Kayla, James, and Logan lined up at the door.

Carlos's P.O.V

I didn't want to make anyone un-happy but this has been something that I have been looking forward to for years and for some reason Kendall finally let me go. As I was boarding the plane I saw someone I did not expect to see.

I tried to avoid him and sit anywhere I could to get away from him, but he finally caught up to me and yanked me back.

"So how's our little deal going," He asked me staring right through me.

"I'm done being your puppet Conner," I bellowed trying to get him to let go of my arm.

"Are you sure you want to do that because I could kill you right now and nobody would ever know that you were gone," Conner said and those words echoed in my head all the way to California. As he sat there next to me not making a sound but, I knew he was thinking about something in that twisted little mind of his.

Kendall's P.O.V. [December 24th]

"Did you get mine and Logan's presents yet," Kayla asked wrapping a small box in green and red wrapping paper then staking a big bow on top.

"Yea, I got them yesterday," I whispered motioning towards the lit-up Christmas tree.

"What about James," She asked sliding her masterpiece under the tree the walking over to me.

"He doesn't celebrate Christmas so on the twenty seventh we're throwing him a little Hanukah party after the CD signing," I replied handing her a cup of hot coco.

"That's cool," she replied taking a sip of her coco. After she said that I got text from Carlos it read; _you better_ _watch your guys back's_.

"Look it's text from Carlos," I said showing her the text.

"Oh my gosh what does that mean," Kayla said her voice cracking from being scared.

"I don't know but whatever it is will not hurt you," I replied laying her head on my shoulder trying to make her feel better.

"What's going on," Logan said walking out of the bedroom with James.

"Carlos sent us a text that said we better watch our backs," Kayla told them obviously holding back the urge to cry at the thought.

"What is that supposed to mean," James said rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't know but if it's enough to scare Carlos it must be pretty scary," I joked taking another sip from my coco then walking over to the couch to sit down. "Come on guys you're really scared of that text," I continued noticing that they hadn't moved from the kitchen.

"Kayla, as long as I'm breathing you're not going to have to worry about nothing, James and Logan your supposed to be the big strong guys not scared of anything," I said trying to get them to calm down.

"Okay, I feel better," Kayla replied walking over to sit by me on the couch then cuddling up next to me.

"So do we," Logan and James said simultaneously walking over to the couch to sit down.

"Oh look we're on the news," James said hunching over to see better.

"Hold on that's Carlos's plane," I said getting up off the couch. "Oh my god his plane crashed!" I yelled in disbelief.

"Where'd it crash?" Logan said sounding just as worried as me.

"Somewhere between Cincinnati and Fort Thomas Kentucky," Kayla replied holding back the urge to cry.

Chapter 9

Yesterday we found out that Carlos's plane crashed on the way to Los Angeles so, we flew out as soon as we found out and now we are driving to his hospital in Cincinnati praying that he is okay.

"Where are we," I asked looking at James.

"Newport KY, I think," James answered pulling into a gas station.

"Why are we here we're full on gas," Logan said getting up from where Kayla and him had been playing Poker.

"You guys stay here I'll be right back," James said getting out of the huge van we'd rented walking into the run-down gas station.

James's P.O.V

So I waked into the place and went to the desk to ask for directions. "Excuse me, do you know how to get to Cincinnati from here," I asked grabbing four bags of chips off the counter.

"Nope," he replied not even looking up from his magazine.

"Gee thanks that was so helpful," I said walking back out to the van. When I got back out there Kendall and Logan were running around gas pumps and Kayla shot me the look like "help,"

"Guys he didn't have any directions," I said kinda irritated.

"What are we supposed to do now," Kayla asked acting flustered and scared.

"You could use the GPS in the glove-compartment," Logan answered walking over to Kayla who was now sitting on the hood of the car.

"Seriously there's a GPS in the glove compartment why didn't you tell me that," I said climbing into the van, taking out the GPS, "Come on guys we need to get to the hospital now," I yelled starting the van.

Kendall's P.O.V

Finally, about ten minutes later we got to the hospital Carlos was staying at and it was huge it had to be at least one-hundred floors.

"James drop me and Logan off at the door and you and Kayla go park the van then, meet us at Carlos's room," I said as James pulled up to the huge double doors. You know how in TV shows that the emergency room is full of screaming and crying well, that was not the case, this emergency room was near to bare and completely silent.

"May I help you," the attendant said in snotty kind of way.

"Yes you can, we need to find Carlos Pena's room," Logan said leaning on the desk staring at the lady.

"Certainly, down this hall then make a left and then, walk until you see it," The lady answered with an obviously make smile.

When we got to the hospital room Carlos was sleeping in his bed with bandages wrapped his arms and legs and burn marks all over him.

"Wow," I muttered barley having the strength to say that.

"We seem to be in hospitals a lot lately, huh," Logan smirked walking up beside Carlos, still mesmerized by the way Carlos looked.

"Is he okay!" Kayla screamed bursting through the door with James not far behind her, and then, sitting right in front of her was the slowly dying Carlos.

"Oh my god, he's so…burned," James said sitting next to Carlos's bed. Just then the door flung open and doctor walked in.

"He's going to be fine right doc," Logan asked standing from his chair then walking over to the doctor.

"I'm not going to lie to you son most of his major arteries are fatly damaged and he has extreme burns on his right and left legs," the doctor said walking over to check Carlos's blood pressure, "And, even if he survives… well let's just say if you really care about your friend then you wouldn't want him to," he continued and as he said that he walked out of the room.

"I just can't believe this, one minute he was a joyful singer who loved to have fun the next he's lying in a hospital dying in front of us," I said still not believing that one of my best friends is dying right in front of my eyes.

"It'll be okay Kendall," Kayla said wrapping her cold hands around my chest.

"I hope," I answered, "I'm going for a walk call me if he gets better or worse," I continued grabbing my coat from the back of the door and the walking down the hall.

Outside the hospital

_"I just cannot believe this, my best friend is sitting in that room up there dying all because, he had to join the army and I let him," _I thought, kicking rocks down the path heading towards the lake.

When I got there I looked up at the sky and I started just talk. "Hey mom I miss," I said watching clouds roll by.

"I miss you to sweetie," her all to familiar voice echoed and rang in my head.

Flashback seventeen years ago [Third person]

Kendall was five and he lived in Wichita, Kansas. By this point he was used to hearing his parents fight all of the time, but this time it was different.

"You never listen to me," Kendall's dad yelled from downstairs.

"That's because I'm your wife not your dog," his mom replied and that got Kendall's attention so he started to walk downstairs when Boom! The sound of a gunshot sliced through the air. Then his mom hit the cold floor tile with a bullet hole in her head.

"You monster," Kendall yelled running up behind his dad and hitting him in the back repeatedly.

"She deserved it," Kendall's dad bellowed throwing Kendall up to the wall then walking out of the house.

End of Flashback

"Carlos is in the hospital and it's all my fault," I said hoping for an answer.

"Like the doctor said if he survives he would just be in pain for the rest of his life you just have to wait and see what happens," she replied tossing a rock in the pond.

"Thanks, I love you mom," I said walking back to the hospital and watching her disappear into the early morning foggy air.

Logan's P.O.V

As we waited in anticipation for Kendall to come back the doctor came in and checked on Carlos then wheeled him out for his surgeries.

"Don't worry he'll be okay," Kayla said patting me on the back, grabbing a magazine from the huge stack.

"I sure hope so or Kendall will never forgive himself," I replied grabbing my phone out of my pocket, then opening up to the book I was reading.

"Yea why does he think that," Kayla asked flipping through her magazine.

"I don't know," I replied obviously lying through my teeth.

"Yea sure… spill Henderson," Kayla said glaring up at me from her magazine.

"I can't Kendall said never to talk about it," I replied standing up pacing around the room. Just then Kendall walked in handing all of us burgers.

"Kendall I need to talk to you," Kayla said pulling Kendall into the hall-way by his arm.

Kendall's P.O.V

So Kayla said she needed to talk to me and my immediate thought was "oh great!". "So, Kendall why do you think that Carlos's plane crashing is your fault," Kayla asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said about to walk back inside Carlos's room, but just as I put my hand on the door Kayla grabbed a handful of my shirt and pulled me into a kiss.

"Now will you tell me," Kayla begged making the puppy dog face.

"Fine," I said leaning against the wall doing my best to stall her.

"Well get on with it," Kayla said a little aggravated.

"Fine when I was five my parents fought a lot and one night my dad got really mad and he and my mom were shouting, so I went downstairs to watch, and then Boom! My dad pulled out a gun and shot my mom in the head and the worst part is I could have done something about it," I replied.

"So how does that connect with you bashing on yourself for Carlos's plane crashing," Kayla said having more sympathy in her voice the before.

"I promised myself that if I could prevent anyone else from getting hurt then I would, but I told Carlos he could go to Cincinnati to get an army internship and now he is dying in that room," I said thinking that I sounded kind of stupid.

"Awww," Kayla sighed wrapping me in a hug.

"Let's go check on Carlos," I replied returning the hug. When we got back in the room Logan was arguing with the doctor who was packing up Carlos's heartbeat monitor and James was shaking his head in disbelief.

"What's going on," Kayla said sounding utterly confused.

"I'm sorry but your friend…did not survive the required surgeries," The doctor said sounding way too familiar.

"So he's gone," Kayla asked on verge of tears.

"I'm afraid so," The snotty nurse from downstairs answered patting her on the back, when she said that Kayla buried her face in my shirt and started to bawl.

"I knew I shouldn't have let him go," I yelled slamming my hands on the table shaking my head.

"Come on guys let's give Kendall some time to cool off," James said walking out to the car with Kayla and Logan behind him.

"Hey Carlos I don't if you can hear me or not but I just wanted to say good-bye," I said covering his head with the bed sheet, then walking out of the room.

"Okay I'm ready," I said climbing in the back of the van.

On the road

"You got any threes," Logan asked staring at my hand of cards.

"Nope go fish," I answered still too focused on Carlos to play the game.

"I'm going to miss you pal," I whispered looking up at the sky following it with a sigh Carlos's P.O.V

"I'm going to miss you too pal," I said looking down on Kendall, Kayla, Logan, and James.

Chapter 10 December 25th [Kendall's P.O.V]

So, it was our first Christmas without and Carlos so everyone was kind of bummed out. "Okay James you go see a movie, kiss a girl, do something until we call you back," I said practically shoving him out the door.

"Okay, okay I'm going I'll be back at 3:00," James replied grabbing his wallet of the kitchen counter.

"So, what do we do now," Kayla asked walking over and latching the door so James couldn't get back in obviously feeling awkward.

"I got some ideas," I answered winking at Kayla.

"First, gross second, let's do presents before you two get all nasty," Logan said sounding a little grossed out.

"Fine," I joked grabbing a present out from under the tree and handing it to Kayla.

James's P.O.V

I was walking to the theatre in the freezing cold covering up my arms with my jacket, when I saw her she was sitting in the diner reading a magazine. So I ran into the diner and turned on the James charm.

"Hey," I said sounding kind of nervous.

"Hey I ordered a soda about ten minutes ago," She replied not even looking up from her magazine.

"I'm not a waiter, I'm James Maslow from Big Time Rush," I replied a little surprised then taking a seat next to her.

"Oh that's cool," she answered sounding completely sarcastic and still not looking up from her magazine again.

"I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie or something later," I asked a little upset.

"Okay seriously, you spend two seconds with a girl and then ask her out, dude you didn't even ask me my name, its Ashley by the way," She yelled about to walk away.

"Hey that wasn't nice," I said grabbing her by the arm.

"Well it's true," Ashley replied turning around setting her bag down.

"Fine, Ashley would you like to see a movie with me today," I asked for some reason feeling less nervous than before.

"Of course," she answered grabbing her bag and walking out the door with me.

Kendall's

"Okay last one Logan" I said handing him a large red box with a green bow. When he opened it up there was a Dallas Cowboys ice mug.

"Thanks man," he replied putting the mug on the table next to his other gifts. Just then James and some girl came through the door.

"Hello," we all said simultaneously wondering the same thing.

"Guys this is Ashley," James stated showing off his new girlfriend.

"Sup," Logan said sticking his hand out, "Thanks feeling the love," he continued when she didn't stick her out.

"Anyway this is my new girlfriend Ashley," James said enthusiastically.

"Okay… you know what I don't understand we sent you out for three hours and you come back with a new girlfriend," I joked.

"Well aren't you full of jokes lately," James smirked.

"Yea," Kayla replied running to the bathroom.

"Great job Kendall," Logan said glaring at me.

"Hey don't look at me we didn't do anything," I quickly replied returning his glare, and then running to the bathroom door. "Are you okay?" I asked through the door.

"Yes, I just came to the bathroom to gaze at myself in the mirror," she answered sarcastically, "No, I'm not okay," she continued. Then she came out looking perfectly fine.

"You look completely fine," Logan said as she exited the bathroom.

"I feel fine too," Kayla replied sitting on the couch as if nothing had happened.

"That was weird," Ashley said sounding kind of freaked out. "Anyways, we wanted to see if you guys felt like going to dinner at this new restaurant downtown," she continued in her cute British accent.

"Kendall quite drooling," Kayla said smacking me in the head, then slipping on her ruby colored shoes.

At the restaurant

"So fancy," I said walking through the huge glass double doors, admiring the gigantic building and how the vast inside looked.

"So are we going to eat or what, I'm starving!" Logan stated sitting down at the table.

"Hey I got to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back," Kayla said getting up from the table walking towards the bathroom.

Kayla's P.O.V

"There I came, now what do you want," I asked turning the corner into the ominous dark alley, then looking for the dude who told me to meet him here.

"It's about time I was getting the impression that you chickened out," Conner smirked walking out from behind the dumpster.

"Now will you tell me why I'm here," I said angrily.

"That's simple I miss you babe," Conner replied pulling me in for a kiss.

"I'm not your babe anymore you had your chance and, one more thing… get off of me," I replied pushing him off.

"Fine if I can't have you anybody can," Conner said pulling out a pistol from his back pocket. I just stood there in shock.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?!" Kendall bellowed coming around the corner, "Seriously I already kicked your butt once am I going to have to do it again," he continued once he saw who it was.

"Hey dude get over her she likes me," Conner said walking up to Kendall.

"I don't believe that, come on Kayla let's go," Kendall told me making sure to kiss me in front of Conner to make him jealous.

The Next Day [Kendall's P.O.V]

The next morning I woke up and Kayla wasn't in the room with me, "_She must have gone shopping,"_ I thought to myself. So, I got up and walked out of the room then I saw her arguing with someone on the phone.

"You need to get over me," Kayla barked, hanging up her phone.

"What's going on," I asked groggily, walking into the room.

"Conner called me again," Kayla answered sounding really irritated by Connor.

"Just ignore him, and hopefully he'll go away," I said trying to reassure her, but I could tell she was still upset.

"Now I have to go to rehearsal, but call if anything goes wrong," I said walking half out the door waiting for James and Logan.

Kayla's P.O.V

Kendall, James, and Logan left for rehearsal, so I'm kind of freaked out that Connor will try and make a move while they're gone. I went to drink some of my orange juice when I felt like throwing up again, so I ran to the bathroom.

When I got out of the bathroom, I was suddenly really tired, and the last thing I remember was someone walking in the apartment.

"Kendall?" I asked as soon as I woke up.

"Guess again," the all too familiar voice answered with a scoff.

Kendall's P.O.V

We were at the recording studio learning the dance to our newest song, when my phone vibrated on my side. I answered it thinking it was Kayla but it was our agent planning our meet-and-greet for tomorrow

"Five, six, seven, eight," the dance instructor said not paying attention to me.

"What's wrong dude?" James asked while mimicking the dance instructor.

"Nothing it's just that Kayla hasn't texted yet and I'm kinda worried about her," I answered slipping my phone back in my pocket.

"She'll be fine, you just need to get your mind of off her," Logan said trying to make me feel better, and failing at it also.

"You guys are right," I replied still feeling a little worried. When we got back to the apartment, I opened the door but Kayla wasn't there, and her shoes, purse and, phone were still here.

Chapter 11

"Kayla! Kayla!" I yelled running into the different rooms searching under the beds and in the closet, freaking out.

"I'm in here," she said weakly in the direction of Carlos's old room. When I found her she was lying next to Carlos's bed bloody and bruised.

"Oh my god what happened to you," James said walking into the room while I sat there in shock.

"Connor, came while you guys were out, and I guess you can see what happened after that," she replied spitting out blood and then cracking a fake smile.

"James go get a wash rag so I can clean her up, will you," I said pointing to the dingy looking apartment kitchen.

"I swear I'm going to kick his rich little…" I gripped before Logan cut me off.

"Whoa Kendall calm down," he said helping Kayla onto Carlos's bed. We ended up all going to Kayla grandmother's place for her birthday because, Kayla hadn't seen her grandmother in long time and, she wanted to go and spend some time with her.

"So, Kayla are you excited about seeing your family in England?" I asked walking out the apartment door.

"I'm so excited to see them especially my cousin Charlie he's great," Kayla replied grabbing her purse and walking out of the apartment. When we got to Kayla's aunts house I was simply stunned at her house. It was a for story white mansion with two orange Ferraris outside in the driveway.

"For a 95 year old woman she sure knows how to live," Logan smirked admiring all the details.

"Well my granddad was a huge music producer, and when he passed he left everything to my grandma," Kayla replied walking up the glistening staircase to ring the doorbell.

"Ohh Kayla I haven't seen you in ages," Kayla's grandma said when she opened the door and saw who it was.

"I missed you too," she replied "And this is my fiancé Kendall and his two friends Logan and James," she continued

"Oh, I am so sorry for your loss," Kayla's grandmother replied obviously recognizing who we were.

Later that evening

So it was about 11:00pm that night and Kayla's grandma had already gone to bed, and we figured that we'd spend the night, and take the 2 hour drive home tomorrow.

"You guys wanna watch a movie?" I asked opening the DVD cabinet.

"Sure," James replied grabbing a movie off the shelf, "Photograph!" he screamed scaring the mess out of Kayla.

"What's that?" Kayla asked suspiciously.

"It's a scary movie..." but before I could finish she left the room with her fingers in her ears yelling "La, La, La,"

Kayla's P.O.V

The guys wanted to watch a scary movie, so I decided to go upstairs and call my friend Alyson and tell her everything that's happened since we last talked a month ago.

"Hey Alyson what's up girl!" I yelled so excited that she picked up the phone.

"Alyson is gone and your next," an all too familiar masculine voice smirked on the other end, but in a mellow kind of way. I looked out the window and there was a silhouette of a man outside the window.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh," I screamed running up against the wall trying to get as far away from the guy as possible.

I dropped the phone in shock, and the last thing I remember was a tall figure standing over me shaking his head and then the world went black.

Kendall's P.O.V

It was the next morning and I was talking to one of Kayla's cousins about the hockey game that was on the previous night waiting for James and Logan to come out of their rooms, when I heard a faint scream come up from the room that Kayla was in, so I ran up the silver lined staircase up to the room.

"Kayla!" I yelled practically tearing the room apart to find her. Then I saw it, a dark red puddle of blood with a DVD marked **KAYLA'S SAVING GRACE **and a voice recorder repeating a scream.

I slid the DVD into the player and sat on the bed in shock and in worriment.

"Hello Kendall, I bet your wondering who I am right." An extremely familiar character smirked, "And I bet your wondering where your wonderful fiancé is, well I can help with that," he continued in a mocking tone revealing a wounded, sleeping Kayla.

I switched off the TV and ran downstairs in ager snatched up mine and Kayla's bags and ran out the front door yelling "We're taking a detour," over my shoulder.

In the car was dead silence until James found the courage to speak up. "So, why is that Connor dude always kidnapping, and/or beating Kayla," he asked sounding utterly confused.

"I know about as much as you do," I answered pointing in the direction I wanted him to go.

"So how do you know where to go to find this dude?" Logan asked sitting up from where he'd been laying in the back.

"Well I tracked the DVD's place of origin on my laptop after I played it and it gave me the address 65 Roseway Blvd." I replied pointing to yet another long gravel road.

"This is it 65 Roseway Blvd." James remarked motioning towards a dented road sign.

"Do you have a plan, Kendall," Logan asked pausing his music and sounding worried [not like could blame him.]

"Yea go in there, find Connor and make him pay for hurting Kayla," I answered.

"Guys look it's the welcoming committee," James scoffed pointing to a group of at least 12 dudes with bats.

Kayla's P.O.V

I woke up and found that I was locked down on a cold metal table held down by four metal restraints. "What's going on I asked groggily, now noticing I was in some type of garage type thing.

"Oh good your awake," Connor said walking over to me handing me a bottle of water. "Come take it it's just a bottle of water," he continued after I refused to take it.

"Fine," I snarled snatching the bottle from Connor then taking a huge gulp from it.

"Ha, you just ingested the second deadliest poison known to man, Ricin and your little boyfriend depends on how much I make you drink," Connor snickered "the symptoms include; dry mouth, sore throat and eventually the poison will start to attack your cells and your organs will start to shut down," he continued before leaving the room.

"What?!" I screamed already feeling a little woozy.

"Yep, and like I said it's up to your boyfriend how much you drink," Connor smirked walking up the dingy looking stairs to another room.

"_Kendall please hurry," _I thought drifting off to sleep.

Kendall's P.O.V

When I woke up I was chained to some kind of metal table with a light blinding me. "Guys?" I asked looking around the awkwardly dark room.

"They're somewhere far from here," Connor answered walking into the light, "But there is somebody here I do want you to see," he continued reveling a bloody and [thank god] sleeping Kayla. "You're a monster," I snickered.

"I wouldn't talk to me like that if were you," Connor replied raising a water bottle so I could see it.

"So, it's just some water," I said raising my head.

"Oh but, it is so much more, this bottle contains Ricin a fatal poison in which if overly consumed then the cells will attack and poison internal organs and, it is up to you how much I make your little girlfriend here drink," he explained walking over to Kayla then pouring the tainted liquid and she swallowed as a reflex.

"Okay okay I'll do whatever you want," I pleaded; it just hurt to watch Kayla thrash around in pain.

"I had a feeling you'd say that," Connor said, then two huge dudes walked the room, they blindfolded Kayla and I then put us in a truck. The last thing I remember was Kayla yelling at some dude.

When I woke up I felt awful, my stomach was killing me and my head was aching and I was so tired, I looked around the gloomy, spooky and I was shocked to see James and Logan laying on the floor sleeping and Kayla pacing around the small room.

"Hey Kayla what's going on," I asked still a little groggy.

"Connor locked us in here, and I'm scared Kendall," she replied resting her head on my shoulder, and then she started to cry a little.

"Kayla Marie, Connor would like to see you in his office," a man said walking into the room.

"No Kendall don't let them take me!" she screamed holding on to me for dear life.

"Come on chick Connor doesn't like to wait," the guy snapped pulling Kayla by her legs out the door, while she was yanking on my shirt begging them not to take her.

"Don't worry I won't let anyone hurt you," I yelled as the guy slammed and locked the door.

"What happened," James asked rubbing his head and sitting up next to me,"

Kayla's P.O.V

Two of Connor's goons dragged me to his office and I was sweating buckets, I couldn't even imagine what horrible things he could be planning to do to me when I get in there. After the two dudes drug me down this ominous hall, then down some rickety we finally made it to Connor's "office".

"Hello Kayla," he said in a creepy "bout to kill you" kind of way.

"What do you want?" I replied coldly stepping back towards the door, wondering what would happen next.

"It's simple, the way I see it is Kendall is only getting in the way so ditch him and take me back," Connor uttered walking up to me.

"It's too late, you had your chance and you blew it," I growled pushing him off of me.

"Fine have it your way," he replied walking over to a drawer in his creepy desk, and pulling out a… but before I knew it there was a huge gash in my left arm, then my right. As I lay on the ground bleeding to death I heard him utter the words "wrong choice" then I felt unimaginable pain as he pull the knife from my stomach.

Connor's P.O.V

"It was only one word Kayla ,but just like always we have to do it the hard way," I said turning on the sink, "Have you ever heard the saying God has plans for everyone, well your plan has just been cut short," I continued speaking to Kayla's lifeless body.

Kendall's P.O.V

It had been twelve hours we'd been locked in here, and Kayla was taken away last night and I haven't seen her since. On top of that my thoughts were fighting over denomination in my mind, and then my heart dropped when Connor walked into the room holding a lifeless Kayla in his arms.

"Oh… my…god, what did you do to her!" I screamed taking her from his arms on the verge of tears. He was silent; he then walked out of the room without other word.

"That's it!" I yelled "We are busting out of this stupid cell," I continued catching the attention of James and Logan, laying Kayla on the ground.

"What do you mean we've been thinking of a way to get out of here all day," James said getting up off the ground.

"Like this," I replied walking over to the door, then forcefully kicking it open.

"Why didn't you do that 12 hours ago?" Logan asked walking out of the room with me and James.

"Honestly I didn't think it would work," I answered walking down the ominous hall-way, trying to find any since of direction.

After what seemed to be hours of walking I heard a familiar voice come from a room further down the hall. "You guys go and try to find any sign of where we could be, I have some un-finished business to take care of first," I said walking into the room.

"Oh look who finally decided to join the party," Connor smirked once he saw me.

"Yea I figured why not drop in before you go to jail for… what is it now ever?" I joked walking over to Connor two feet away from the person who killed one of my best friends and my fiancé.

"Ha that was almost funny, but the sad shame is now I have to kill you and your idiot friends," Connor said pulling out a knife.

"Oh no you killed Kayla and poor innocent Carlos so no it's time to get even," I replied grabbing a hand- gun from the counter, but before I could even think of pulling the trigger Connor stuck that knife in my shoulder.

"Bang!" the ear shattering sound of a gunshot echoed through the room, when I looked up Logan was there holding a gun and Connor was lying on the floor holding his chest slowly bleeding to death.

"Kendall are you okay!" James yelled running over to me helping me up.

"Yea I'm okay, but Logan I can't believe you actually did that," I asked standing up rubbing my shoulder in pain.

Chapter 12

It's been two years since Kayla's passing and since then another tragic event has happened. [At least for our fans.] Yes **Big time rush** split up so we can all pursue our individual dreams; James is a top model who flips back and forth from singer to model, Logan is an eight time Grammy winner, and me well I'm an actor/singer kind of like James. I don't talk to James very often, but Logan and I are still really close.

I was in my apartment rehearsing my lines for my new movie, with Logan when there was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" I yelled walking over to the door, "Hello?" I asked opening the door revealing the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

"Here's your pizza, that'll be $18.95," she said in a cute kind of way holding out her hand.

"Of course," I said handing her the money, "Hey would you like to see a movie with me tomorrow?" I asked before she left.

"Are you kidding? You're Kendall Schmidt, yea I would call me," she answered handing me a crumble up piece of paper.

When she left thoughts ran through my head and I pictured the day when I first met Kayla.

Flashback

"Hey dude get away from her," I yelled running up to the dude who was mugging Kayla.

"Look dude this doesn't concern you, so… bye," Connor said motioning me away directing his attention back to Kayla.

"Come on," I said grabbing her by the wrist and dragging away from Connor, "Are you okay?" I asked when we got out of the ally.

"Yea I'm fine," she replied patting herself off.

"Well here's my number, call if he bothers you again… unless you just need to talk," I smirked with a wink walking back to the diner.

"Wait! Here call me," she replied handing me a crumpled up piece of paper then walking away.

"_Yea go Kendall_," I thought walking back to the diner.

A month later

"Just tell me why you pushed Emily off that cliff," Logan said helping me rehearse before my addition one last time.

"You ask me one more question and I'll fill your skull with lead," I answered back gruffly.

"Okay that was great you are going to nail this audition," Logan said practically pushing me into the audition room. When I got in the room there was this guy who was finishing up his audition so I sat in one of their chairs and watched the directors shoot this guy down, giggling to myself.

"Next," one of the directors yelled.

I walked into the room and was shocked at who I saw sitting at the long table. "James?" I asked once I got a good look at his face.

"Oh hey Kendall," he replied coldly.

"Well," I mumbled. After the audition I rushed outside and to my surprise James and Logan were talking. I walked up to them and James seemed like a completely different person since he got married Ashley last month.

"Hey Kendall," James said holding out his hand.

"I didn't know you were directing this movie," I replied sounding a little confused, "Anyway how are you and Ashley?" I continued shaking his hand.

"Great she's a model for _"Cover Girl,"_ magazine," he replied leaning on the wall. All that afternoon we spent catching up since Logan and I haven't seen James in a year and half.

We were about to all go out to lunch when my phone rang. "Hey baby," I answered recognizing the collar ID.

"Hey what you up to," Elizabeth hummed over the phone.

"Well James, Logan, Ashley and I were all about to go to Pizzio's for lunch, would you like to join us?" I asked.

"Sounds like fun, I'll meet you there," she answered enthusiastically before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" James asked grabbing his coat from the chair.

"My girlfriend, she asked if she could join us for lunch and I said yes," I replied walking out of the room with James and Logan.

When we got to the dinner Ashley was already sitting at the table. "Hey sweetheart," James said peeking her on the cheek.

"Hey baby," she replied returning the kiss. Just then Elizabeth walked in carrying a toddler who couldn't have been older than a few months.

"Who is this fellow here?" I asked once she sat down, tickling the little guys neck.

"This is my cousin Jackson," replied a bloodshot Elizabeth. It was an hour after lunch and everyone was hanging at my place, the guys were playing a video game, the girls were in the kitchen talking, and Elizabeth and I were playing _Monopoly_.

"Kendall can I talk to you alone?" Elizabeth asked batting her eyes.

"Yea I guess," I replied walking into my room, sitting on the bed motioning for her to sit next to me.

"If we were to have kids…," she stopped after that biting her finger-nails, breathing heavily.

"Yes?" I asked putting my arm around her shoulder trying my hardest to be reassuring.

"If we were to have kids, how would we manage it, I mean you're on tour or recording 75% of the year and filming the rest of the time, and me I'm a news reporter I travel about as much as you do," Elizabeth croaked before bursting into tears.

"Yea we will I'll make sure of it," I said putting her head on my shoulder. We walked out of the room hand-in-hand and when we got back to the living room James and Logan were fighting over something stupid as usual and Ashley was microwaving a corndog.

"Hey you to love birds, what's the baby's name" Ashley smirked sitting down at the table.

"Relax Ashley nothing happened I just wanted to ask Kendall a question," Elizabeth answered sitting next to Ashley.

"Oh excuse me, when's the wedding," Ashley joked munching on her corndog.

"Not cool Ashley," I barked walking over to the two idiots to see what they were bickering about this time. I was about two hours after everyone but Logan left and we were sitting on the couch just chit-chatting about random things.

"So what's up with you and Elizabeth, you're getting pretty serious?" Logan said taking a sip of soda.

"Yea I guess but I don't know if I'm ready to do all that over again though," I answered.

"Well this is the moment where you have to ask yourself if you love her enough," he continued I just sat there speechless.

"Come on Kendall we all know you love her and saying you don't would be a big fat lie and you know it," Logan said before leaving.

"Whatever," I answered slamming the door, walking up the stairs to my room and laying in my bed thinking about what Logan had said _"Did I love her,"_ before drifting on to sleep. The next day I was awoken by the song _"I won't give up,"_ playing on my phone and that could only mean one thing Elizabeth was calling.

"Hey baby," I answered pulling some jeans on.

"Hey," she replied sounding really upset, I could just see it Elizabeth sitting on her bed bloodshot and exhausted.

"What's wrong?" I asked remembering what had happened when I asked Kayla that question.

"Just meet me at the dinner on the corner in ten minutes," Elizabeth snapped before hanging up. I got in the car and drove over to _Starbucks _and sat at an empty booth until I saw Elizabeth and Jackson walk in.

"Hey Jackson," I said picking the little guy up.

"Kendall I got to talk to you. You remember when I went to Africa to film that movie right," Elizabeth croaked.

"Yea," I replied barley paying attention to her and concentrating more on Jackson.

"Well I had to come home from the movie and this cute little guy is the reason why," Elizabeth said rubbing her hands on the table.

"What do you mean?" I asked turning my attention back to Elizabeth.

"Daddy, Daddy," yelled the little boy who was now grabbing onto me. All I could think is; _is this my child?_

"This is your son Jackson," Elizabeth answered. My mouth dropped and my heart started to race.

"So Kendall are you ready to start a family," Elizabeth said, and for some reason I smiled.

Epilogue 5 Years Later

"It was five years since I found out I had a son and now me and Elizabeth are married and have a seven year old son named Jackson and a three year old daughter named Addison. James and Ashley have a two year old named Allen, and Logan is married to a beautiful girl named Jessica and they have a four year old daughter named Anna-Leigh. So everyone that is the story of Love and Loss. Oh one more thing R.I.P Kayla Maria Grace.


End file.
